onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Blaze D. Roger
Blaze D. Roger [[Link title]] Age: 23 Gender: Male Species: Human Blood type: O Birthdate: October 25th Height: 6'2" Weight: 182 lbs. Island of Origin: Dressrosa Occupation: Marine Fleet Admiral Epithet: El Dorado Crew: Marineford Fleet Family: Unknown Alignment: Marines Former Bounty: 1,000,000,000,000 "The fate of the world can be decided by the simple flip of a coin." -Blaze D. Roger "El Dorado" or Blaze D. Roger, is the current Fleet Admiral, and Commander In Chief of the Marines. He is also, an eccentric playboy that lives a life of luxury due to his devil fruit. Appearance: Blaze is a large man, standing at six foot two and weighing 182lbs. He wears a yellow/gold colored suit, and drapes the standard Marine coat with the word "justice" over his shoulders. His hair is brown, in the style of a crew cut. He has blue eyes, and but other than that, he has rather bland features. Personality: Blaze is a seemingly absent minded person, as he often clumsily stumbles into objects and people, but he is a vicious fighter and takes no chances with his opponent. He has low tolerance for people that are insubordinate to him. Since he was a child, Blaze had been a carefree person, and that sometimes leads him to using his abilities to buy extraordinarily expensive things for the heck of it. Abilities: Blaze is an extremely strong combatant, due to his mastery over Busohaku Haki and Rokushiki. Devil Fruit Blaze ate The Zaku Zaku No Mi. The fruit allows you to become, generate and control golden coins. The coins can be any size but the larger the coin, the slower the creating process becomes. Becoming coins can occur when a physical attack comes in contact with the user, or whenever the user chooses to create them. After the potential blow, all coins spill out and fall into a pile. This fruit allows you produce coins, causing all of them to multiply and create a pile of money. The Controlling of the coins is done telekinetically; although, it's all limited to coins, not metal, jewels or other objects. Also, another advantage is that the user is obscenely rich which gives them no end to their economic wealth. Moves Blaze usually tends to keep one or two of his arms in Coin Haki form during battle, so he has a ready supply of coins that can be accessed without being struck, and also aids him in his hand to hand combat due to the hardness. Blaze uses the fruits powers in a variety of ways, but he tries to incorporate his abilities with his Haki and Rokushiki mastery. Fools Gold: Blaze throws coin down onto ground, and once it is touched, it multiplies, and encases the person who touches it in coins, effectively Mummyfying and suffocating them. Coin Steal: Blaze telekinetically pulls in any stray coins and money to himself, which he then uses as ammunition, or as a way to enrage his foes. Coin Toss: Blaze flips a coin or multiple coins into the air and shoots them at high speeds like bullets. These have the power to break Busohaku Haki Coin Sheild: Blaze creates a coin large enough to become a protective shield on any appendage. Coin flight: Blaze flips a coin into the air to any desired location, and once it is there the coin multiplies and his body assembles. This is extremely fast travel, as the coins are controlled telekinetically, and there is almost no limit to how fast the user can imagine the coins moving Coin Saw: Blaze holds a coin in his hand makes it hover slightly, and spins it at high speeds like a circular saw. Aiding in hand to hand combat Coin Lift: Blaze creates a raising stack of coins, ascending upwards. Coin Stream: Like Coin Lift, Blaze shoots a stream of coins, stacked like a beam. This is similar to the kamehameha, but if the coins miss their target, as they can only go forward in the stack, Blaze can either swing it like a very huge bat, or desperate them for a different use. Coin Spray: Blaze makes a spray of random coins towards the enemy, which effectively blinds them momentarily, and damages their entire body. This is similar to a high powered shotgun. Coin Flood: Blaze creates an overflow of coins, covering the ground completely full of money, which can suck in opponents like quicksand, and crush their bodies. Coin Wave: Blaze creates a wave of coins. Burying everything with money, and effectively suffocating victims. Coin Sword: Blaze creates a sword made of coins, although it is called a sword, it is actually a blunt weapon until being turned into Golden Coin Sword Golden Coin Sword: Much like Coin Sword but with all the coins are spinning like razor blades. Coin Dragon: Blaze creates an tornado like stream, which forms into a giant Chinese Dragon, that swallows the opponent, crushing the opponent. Coin Haki: Although this is supplementary move, it is probably one of the most useful ones in Blazes arsenal. It is very much like defensive haki, but instead of hardening the skin, the user turns his body parts, or their whole body in to tightly stacked coins. This also gives the user a quick supply of coins. History: Six years prior to the current Story line, Tetsu (although he soon came to find out his real name), was an aspiring pirate, who had just started to sail the high seas with his crew mates. One day, they were exploring the icy North Blue, and find an ancient cave. When they eventually found the huge treasure within the cave, his crew attempted mutiny, and stole the treasure for themselves, leaving him in a cold baron wasteland. Tetsu wakes up in the cave, and performs first aid on himself, then tries venturing further into the cave for shelter, but finds a Poneglyph, and the Zaku Zaku No Mi. The Poneglyph activates with his touch, and reveals his name to be Blaze D. Roger. Blaze learns about the Will Of D from the Poneglyph, and about the struggles that come with the name. In the weeks to come, Blaze joins the Marines, because he sees how pirates are really supposed to be like. About 5 years later, he is promoted to Fleet Admiral. Category:Marines Category:Marine admirals Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Male Category:Characters